Your Choice
by Anne-Marie
Summary: Dressed in white and lace Sarah is visited by Jareth, who has a few things to tell her before she permanently grows up. Its a little tiny fic, my first shortie in a while, so let me know what you think. :)


Your Choice Author: Anne-Marie rating: pg Summary: so short, why bother? feedback: please, please! its been a while since I wrote a little fic. All feed back is wonderfully welcome. :)  
  
She smoothed the white satin down with her hands, her finger caught in a bit of the lace that was dripping from the dress. A look was given to the mirror, she arched her eyebrow, and gave that no-nonsense face that she thought made her look older and more seductive. Her eyes rolled at her antics, her reflection stuck its tongue out at her. Turning from the mirror she managed to wrestle the dress over to the make up table.  
  
"So having that fairy tale wedding, dear Sarah?" The cultured voice she had nearly forgotten as a part of childhood that seems best left to dreams poured itself around her. She spun, lipstick in hand, pointing directly at him. He hadn't changed, why would he?  
  
"What are you doing here?" She looked around the room, why weren't her bridesmaids there, or her mother? They should have returned from their quest for 'something blue,' a good ten minutes ago. What would they think of they saw *him*?  
  
"I need you, all of you." He mimicked and took another step forward, away from the mirror that was no longer reflecting the room, instead it remained a window, in his world, the one she had seemingly destroyed. It looked healthier than she remembered it, vines were swaying in the wind as they dangled from the walls of his labyrinth.  
  
"That wasn't said to you," She spat out, her hair spray hardened curls slapping against her cheeks.  
  
"Oh really?" he gave an arch look, sex appeal oozing from the simple gesture. "Don't think that those you met in my world are so free of my presence. We are all one." He spun a crystal in the air, the faces of her friends twirling through it like a merry-go-round, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, even Ambrosius and the Wise Man. "They exist as a part of me. How is it you could accept the peices of me and not the whole? Was my sum too great for you, did it," he was now next to her, his lips hissing his final words into her pearl drop ladened ear, "scare you dear Sarah?" She shuddered and pushed him away. A mistake on her part her fingers contacting his chest, the fabric of his vest and shirt, her eyes opened from the energy that ran through her at the contact. He snatched her hand in his, the diamond of her ring cutting into his palm, he pulled it to his face for inspection.  
  
"A rock? he uses this for his symbol of affection? If only I had know it were so simple, reorganizing time, offering the moon, nay those are not what a girl wants. She wants mere glass, and you call what i did illusions." His eyes narrowed flickering their anger onto her cheeks.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Linda's voice could be heard through the wooden panel. "Sarah dear, you can unlock the door now, we found your something blue." Sarah's eyes fluttered in panic.  
  
"In a minute mom, I just have to finish one thing up." She shouted. Her words were barely out of her mouth before Jareth's lips crushed into hers, she didn't even fight back. Sarah's thoughts raced and were muted, Barry was nothing, he was the man she was supposed to marry. Jareth stopped and stood back.  
  
"Well I have done what I came to do, enjoy your life Sarah," He turned and walked back to the mirror. "Just remember it was your choice, a rock for the moon." He was gone then, and the mirror was again reflecting the woman in the gaudy white dress standing alone, her hair piled high with a large bow of tulle flowing down to her hips. She walked to the door and let her mother in, something was deposited in her hand.  
  
"There, what do you think?" Linda indicated the object, Sarah looked down blinking in surprise. It was a small crystal ball, on a long gold chain, the size of a grape perhaps. With in stood a lone dancer, a man dressed in all blue a mask dangling from one outstretched hand the other had its palm open a small stone sitting in the middle of it.  
  
'It's a present,nothing more,' the voice snaked around in her head. She placed it limply around her neck and made her way to her future, the one she had chosen. 


End file.
